


A peachy girl.

by Sukizaya



Series: "Soon I Saw You There In The Crossroads of Destiny." [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, I just wanted Izaya to have someone to support him!, Im sorry that I put an oc here!, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, and tbh i didn't want any of the drrr cast to help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya
Summary: A peach girl meets a heartbroken boy------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok dont @ me kay? I just want someone who helps Izaya and to be honest this time I don't wantany of the drrr cast especially Shinra to help Izaya.I really apologize if you don't like it..
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya & Original Female Character(s)
Series: "Soon I Saw You There In The Crossroads of Destiny." [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878970
Kudos: 12





	A peachy girl.

I never thought I was in love

With that beast, of all people

I also never thought that I, Orihara Izaya

Is heartbroken over this stupid, stupid, STUPID, 

UNREQUITED LOVE!...

.....

Why..?

Why does it hurt so much?

Does love really hurt so much..?

If it does

I don't wanna fall in love

If this suffering and pain comes with it

I'd rather be alone

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey you seem pretty upset..bad break up?

Izaya was suprised 

Who is she?

"Uh, and why are you snooping into other people's lives?"

"Well..."

She sits down next to Izaya

"Im pretty known here as the 'Big Sister' in this café, and I like helping people with their problems"

He looks at her with bewilderment 

Is she some sort of therapist? 

If she is then this is pretty weird..

"I know what you're thinking, im like some sort of therapist I get that alot"

And she's a mindreader too it seems

"But the thing is I just like helping people, call it a weird habit but.."

She looks at the other customers bittersweetly 

"I just want people to have a little support once in awhile, to brighten up their mood and make them have faith in life again..even if it's just for a day."

Izaya was shocked and somehow felt bad for the girl

Has she ever took time for herself? 

Why is she so selfless, what about her own self?

"But what about you? If you keep caring about others who will look after you? Not them"

The girl giggled lightly

"Well, well, well now look who's the caring one all of a sudden"

They both chuckle

"So..what's your name? Mister..?"

He sighed but he was interested nonetheless 

"Orihara Izaya, what about yours?

"Well nice to meet you Orihara-kun, im Chiyo Nanami"

But something in their mind tells them that...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Was he/she the one that I wished for?

**Author's Note:**

> No, NO there is no Chiyo x Izaya they are just friends and anyways this is the end of this series  
> Im sorry it was fast I'll rewrite it when I get better.


End file.
